


Toadsday

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [17]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Maxie honey, you're getting your religions mixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's raining toads.  Hallelujah?





	Toadsday

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 17

Someone was going to have to explain to Maxie Zeus that he was mixing his gods a bit, but it might have to wait.  The sky was still raining toads.

It was getting impossible to walk down the streets as box after box of toads were unloaded down on Batman and Robin  The only advantage they had was that Maxie was so proud of himself and his "powers" that he wasn't paying any attention to the crime fighters.  Batman and Robin split, Batman covering the west side toad throwers and Robin covering the east.

"Stop them, my Titans," Maxie Zeus bellowed, once he realized the toad shower had ceased.  "Let my wrath rain down upon them like a thunder."

"Oh, look.  He remembered," Robin muttered, before delivering a roundhouse kick to one of Zeus' henchmen.  He zipped along the rooftops toward Maxie, catching a glimpse of cape across the street.

Aw yeah, the one-two punch.

Robin arrived first, flipping nonchalantly around Maxie Zeus.  "You're supposed to stick to lightning you know.  This is a little too Biblical, isn't it?"

"Nonbeliever!" Maxie shouted.  "I am the mighty Zeus, the most powerful of all gods!  None who came after me can rival my--"

POW!

"Er...."

One punch to the jaw from Batman was enough to put Maxie Zeus down for the count.

"We're going to have to clean those up," Batman said, ever so slightly turning his head towards the street full of toads.

"I think I figured it out," Robin said.  "Why all the frogs.  It's *Toadsday*.  Get it?  Like Tuesday, but for toads?"

Batman's eyes narrowed.

Robin sighed.  "Right.  Guess I'm on toad clearing duty."

Batman nodded, then scooped up Maxie Zeus to take back to Arkham.  But before he left, Robin heard him mutter under his breath, "Toadsday...."  Laughing to himself, Robin lowered himself to the ground.

"I wonder if the Pied Piper ever worked with toads."


End file.
